The Equalizer 2
The Equalizer 2 is a 2018 film starring Denzel Washington, Pedro Pascal, Ashton Sanders, Bill Pullman and Melissa Leo, directed by Antoine Fuqua, written by Richard Wenk and produced by Todd Black, Jason Blumenthal, Tony Eldridge, Fuqua, Mace Neufeld, Alex Siskin, Michael Sloan, Steve Tisch and Washington. Plot Former Marine and Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) operative Robert McCall now lives in a diverse apartment complex in Roxbury, Boston. He works as a Lyft driver and assists the less fortunate with the help of his close friend and former DIA colleague, Susan Plummer. McCall travels to Istanbul to retrieve a Boston bookstore owner's daughter, kidnapped by her father. He also helps Sam Rubinstein, an elderly Holocaust survivor who is looking for a painting of his sister; the siblings were separated in the Nazi death camps and the painting had been auctioned off. After discovering the apartment's courtyard has been vandalised, McCall accepts an offer from Miles Whittaker, a young resident with an artistic but troubled background, to repaint the walls. McCall later rescues Miles, who had been lured away by a local gang. Susan and DIA operative Dave York, McCall's former partner, are called to investigate the murder-suicide of an agency affiliate and his wife in Brussels. At their hotel, Susan is accosted in her room and killed; it is believed that she died during a robbery by two men who got off the elevator on her floor. When he receives the news, McCall begins to investigate both her death and the case she was working on. McCall determines that the suspects' foreknowledge of her floor and the expertly-delivered fatal stab suggest that she was targeted. He also confirms that the incident Susan was looking into was staged to look like a murder-suicide, and that Susan's death is probably connected to it. McCall makes contact with York, who had thought him dead for years, and informs him of his findings. During one of his Lyft runs, McCall is attacked by a passenger. McCall kills the assailant and retrieves his phone, discovering that York was on the phone's call list. He confronts York at his home. York admits that he became a mercenary after feeling used and discarded by the government and adds that he himself killed Susan, as she would have figured out that he was behind the Brussels killing. McCall leaves the house where the rest of McCall's former squad--York's current teammates, Kovac, Ari, and Resnik--are waiting. McCall promises to kill the entire team before escaping safely by getting a ride from York's unsuspecting wife and children. Resnik and Ari head to Susan's house to kill her husband Brian, but McCall helps him escape. York and Kovac break into McCall's apartment, where Miles is painting the walls. Monitoring via webcams, McCall directs Miles to a passage concealed behind a book case; when York seems to close in on the passage's two-way mirror, McCall phones him to taunt him. Miles emerges from hiding shortly after York and Kovac seem to leave, but is captured as he opens the apartment's front door. York deduces that McCall has gone to his seaside hometown, which has been evacuated as a hurricane approaches. Kovac, Ari, and Resnik begin searching the town in gale-force winds, while York situates himself on the town's watchtower in a sniper's position. Kovac enters a tackle shop and is killed with a harpoon gun. When Ari heads toward the seaside, he is disturbed by pictures of Susan that he sees along the way; catching him off guard, McCall butchers him with a knife. McCall then enters his late wife's old bakery to lure in Resnik, who is incinerated in a flour explosion set off by his own stun grenade. York reveals that he has Miles tied up in the trunk of his car and begins shooting at it to lure McCall out. With the storm growing heavier, York is knocked down by a gust of wind before being confronted by McCall atop the tower. McCall gets the upper hand and kills York in the same manner in which Susan was killed, then tosses him onto the rocks below, where he is washed away by the ocean. Back in Boston, Susan's information about Sam's painting helps McCall reunite Sam with his long-lost sister. Miles finishes repainting the apartment complex, returns to school and focuses on his art. Having moved back into his old house, McCall looks out towards the calm sea. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:July 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:Turkish-language films Category:Hebrew-language films Category:Arabic-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:American films